1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a profiled modular casing for cutting plants, in particular for equipping vine trimmers.
2. Description of Related Art
In viticulture it is known to make use of trimmers utilizing modular casings constituted primarily by cutting elements fixed to one another and being driven reciprocally, each cutting element being constituted by a profiled body on which is fixed a shaft, fitted at one of its ends with a cutting blade and, at the other end, by a double pulley enabling step-by-step drive of all the cutting heads of the same casing from a single hydraulic motor equipping one of the cutting elements. These modular casings are made from light-alloy profiled bodies, of appropriate cross-section, produced in long lengths, which are then cut to a length corresponding to the desired level of modularity; the cutting elements are assembled by means of components of trapezoid cross-section, fastened by screws in grooves of corresponding cross-section. Such a device is described in European patent No. 0.230.156.
French patent No. 2.787.966 also discloses a modular branch lopper, intended for equipping a device for lopping trees and bushes for the purpose of lending the latter a sculpted shape. This branch lopper essentially comprises a base module, made up of a profiled body, whereof the bottom is provided with orifices and openings allowing tools to be passed through, and a profiled cover provided with an opening for the drive shaft of the corresponding tool holder and orifices for fixing the latter to said cover, and additional modules, of the same design and of the same cross-section as the base module, integral and kept in alignment with the latter by linking members screwed in on either side of the parting plane of the modules which they straddle: the covers of the modules fit together in the edges of the latter by means of lateral ribs. As in the case analyzed in brief hereinabove, the profiled bodies and their covers are obtained by cutting up metal profiles of corresponding cross-section and dimensions, previously manufactured in long lengths.
In both cases, but more particularly in the first case relating to the lateral trimming and simultaneous pollarding of entire rows of vines, problems arise for trimmers with penetrating vegetation, as well as prompt removal of cut branches and protection of the transmission from shocks, especially considering projecting parts, notch formations, and the very shape of the casings as well as the nature of the material used for their manufacture in view of making them lighter (light alloy).